


Boundless Heart

by LilyBlackFlower



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, Homo, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBlackFlower/pseuds/LilyBlackFlower
Summary: Quando Damien está apaixonado pelo Pip mas ele não sente nadaUma fic de Dip fluffy para um trabalho de inglêsFanfic somente atualizada as sextas, porém eu atualizo nas quartas e mais rápido no Wattpad
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip & Damien Thorn, dip
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Não, não vai ter lemon, meu professor vai ler isso. Eu tenho um pouco de dignidade
> 
> Dip é meu comfort shipp então não vai ter abuso psicológico por parte do Damien e nem uma obssessão induzida
> 
> (Só vou focar em dip, mas vai ter insinuações de Pipcket (nesse au, Pip não ficou com a Estella, mas sim com o Pocket) e Tweeny (eu gosto))

Já fazia um tempo desde que Damien pisou na terra, especificamente 7 anos, focando a depois que seu pai morreu, porém, diferente do que a maioria das pessoas tendem a pensar, ele não queria falar com ninguém, nem no submundo, no mundo humano, ou no mundo superior. Ele simplesmente se trancou em seus aposentos, saindo apenas uma ou duas vezes por mês para ver as novas almas daqueles que haviam caído no plano infernal, mas nenhum dos demônios lá se atreveu a ir contra suas opiniões sobre como demonstrar seu 'luto', ele sempre teve problemas de temperamento, somado ao fato de ser filho do diabo o fazia ser uma figura temida ao mesmo tempo que uma figura zombada; claro, todo mundo ficou bravo quando foi dito que um pirralho mimado de 10 anos seria o próprio 'dono' do inferno, embora ele tenha ganhado seu nível de respeito quando os idiotas que queriam o trono e que eram estúpidos o suficiente para ir e desafiá-lo nunca tiveram uma chance de voltar.

Indo em uma de suas visitas regulares ao lugar para onde os novos humanos estariam se dirigindo, ele estava se sentindo incomodado; quanto mais as almas estavam na terra antes de irem para a morte, mais decadentes e perturbadas elas estavam ficando, algumas das quais mesmo que não tivessem pecados suficientes para serem torturadas ficavam tão desesperadas que acabavam pedindo dor para que pudessem reagir, uma pequena quantidade deles nunca chegou a fazer isso. Alguns foram quebrados a um ponto em que nunca conseguiram por ter paz.

Algo que tendia a acontecer era que pessoas na qual Damien conhecia antes de morrerem acabavam por tentar manipulá-lo para obter uma sentença eterna melhor. Spoiler? Nunca funcionou, às vezes Damien ficava com um humor ainda pior só por conta da audácia daqueles imbecis. Quem seria estúpido o suficiente para ousar tentar manipular um ser que nasceu para manipular?

Enquanto estava vangando em seus pensamentos, Damien nem percebeu que estava andando com uma carranca muito grande, quem quer que o visse poderia apostar que ele estava de muito mau humor, quando não era o caso.

Ele sabia que tinha acontecido um incidente do qual algumas pessoas morreram. Ainda; isso acontece o tempo todo, os humanos são estúpidos. Na verdade, o que o incomodava era o fato de ter acontecido naquela cidade destruída e ignorante das montanhas, que ninguém jamais fora capaz de apontar e reconhecer em qualquer tipo de mapa; uma cidade para a qual todos eram estúpidos o suficiente para simplesmente não dar a mínima para seu próprio Satanás e o anticristo vivendo entre seus cidadãos, na verdade, apenas um lugar que praticamente transbordava de completos imbecis teria reagido da maneira que eles fizeram. Mas ainda assim; eram os EUA, um país do qual "todo mundo" é livre, claro, dependendo da cor da sua pele.

E ao mesmo tempo que estava furioso com o encontro óbvio com um de seus antigos colegas de classe ou idiotas drogados que estavam apagados nas ruas desbotadas, ele também estava esperançoso; da melhor maneira que podia em sua posição, pois ele sempre estava. Cada vez que via que alguém de South Park havia morrido, ficava esperançoso para vê-lo novamente.

A única pessoa que faz aquele fim de mundo esquecido valer alguma coisa. A única pessoa que realmente merecia o céu, embora não o estivesse obtendo, pois só os mórmons eram dignos de ascender a ele. A única pessoa de quem todos por algum motivo se uniram para odiar.

A única pessoa que foi capaz de fazer Damien sentir algo

Não houve um único dia em que ele não tivesse pensado nele, o que estava atrasando terrivelmente seu trabalho e o forçando a fazer mais pausas que ele gostaria. Nem uma única semana da qual ele não tinha usado seus poderes para espioná-lo. E nem um único mês do qual ele não tivesse vagado por todas as camadas de todo o inferno para ver se ele havia caído sem seu conhecimento.

Damien estava doente de amor a algum tempo. E ele sabia disso, mas não queria nenhum tipo de ajuda. Como dito antes, ele não falava com ninguém, pois sabia que notariam, sabia que perderia o seu lugar, o que ele não pode arriscar. Pelo menos não enquanto ele não tivesse seu amante ao lado dele.

Ele estava perdendo o foco de novo, isso certamente não era bom em nada. Que tipo de impressão ficar vagando constantemente e em público daria a alguém tão importante quanto o próprio governante das trevas?

Voltando ao assunto, ele precisava se lembrar do quão errado ele poderia estar, do mesmo jeito que sempre esteve, Damien estava começando a sonhar muito para o seu próprio bem, ele poderia nem sequer aceitar seus sentimentos! Da mesma forma que Damien estava profundamente apaixonado, Pip poderia ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa; no fim, ele não era obrigado a sentir amor de volta.

Ah? Isso! Phillip Pirrup, mais conhecido como Pip; obviamente, um apelido estúpido, fácil de zombar. Mas isso não era nenhuma surpresa! No final das contas, todo mundo em South Park o desprezava, era porque pensavam que ele era francês? Porque ele parece uma garota? Porque seu senso de estilo era antigo e ultrapassado? Ninguém se importa, você não costuma questionar esse tipo de coisa, era South Park. Uma das coisas que Damien constantemente se perguntava era por que ele nunca lutou contra; exceto quando ele era chamado de francês.

Mais uma razão para Damien odiar aqueles idiotas ignorantes

Enquanto finalmente passava pelos portões do inferno e caminhava diretamente para falar com os outros demônios de lá, ele se perguntava o quanto ele havia se tornado ingênuo desde que se conheceram; bem, não o culpe! Os demônios não têm nenhuma experiência em sentimentos puros, o amor é algo verdadeiramente diferente da luxúria. Ele chegou a essa conclusão depois de perceber que isso não iria parar fazendo sexo com um inccubus ou uma succubus aleatório, o que só o deixava mais irritado.

Ele trocou algumas palavras com os demônios que estavam guardando os novos humanos, ignorou todo o flerte que Kenny estava tentando fazer, já era algo comum, e apenas pulou para o texto já decorado que ele sempre faria para dar as boas-vindas aos novos humanos, enquanto os diabinhos os dividiam em filas para ir as camadas do inferno que estavam fadados de acordo com seus pecados. Ele respondia suas dúvidas e pagava acompanhamento de quem iria para a 1ª camada do inferno, a falta de gritos o ajudava a se concentrar; mas é claro, isso não consegue fazer seus pensamentos pararem.

No final de sua fala, em seu caminho para sua casa, foi quando ele parou.

Ele está morto. Ele estava lá. Damien não estava mais sozinho.

Novamente; ignorando completamente a existência do McCormick, ele basicamente abriu vôo para encontrar com o Pirrup mais jovem, quem viu a cena pensou que ele iria destruí-lo, junto com o garoto britânico, que só percebeu que alguém estava se aproximando quando Damien estava perto o suficiente para esmagar ele; porém ele apenas o abraçou, mas estalou os dedos tão rápido que ninguém percebeu, teletransportando os dois para o quarto do anticristo.

Pip imediatamente deu um gritinho e se encolheu ao toque, só percebendo o que estava acontecendo depois de alguns segundos e quase imediatamente relaxando um pouco, mas ainda tenso; quem não estaria se tivesse acabado de morrer, fosse para o inferno e alguém simplesmente o abraçasse de repente?

Damien passou um minuto abraçado e trêmulo, Pip acabou por abraçar de volta quando percebeu. Quando Damien finalmente deu um passo para trás, ele estava corando muito; já fazia um bom tempo que não estava tão próximo assim de alguém. Nem mesmo seu pai conseguia se aproximar mais do que um metro de distância dele.

"... Me perdoe" Não foi algo mais alto que um murmúrio, basicamente se dissipando pelo ar quando dito por aquela voz rasgada, Pip teve sorte de sequer ouvir. Damien sentou ao seu lado enquanto o loiro se ajeitou na cama do mais velho. "Eu fiquei.. feliz em ver você de novo", ele olhou para algum ponto aleatório em seu quarto para que Pip não visse seu rubor; embora isso por si só fosse uma tarefa difícil, já que não havia quase nenhum tipo de luz no quarto pintado de preto.

"Ah.. eu sinto muito- eu acho que posso não ser quem você está procurando .." Damien quase quebrou o pescoço do quão rápido ele virou para olhar o garoto mais baixo "Eu não acho que me lembro você- na verdade, eu acho que nunca te conheci em toda a minha vida" 

Ah Caralho


	2. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doeu um pouco escrever isso, por isso eu não detalhei

Phillip Pirrup, também conhecido como Pip, era uma pessoa odiada por todos que conhecia

Sendo sua irmã, prima, ex sogra, colegas de classe, moradores de rua e muito provavelmente seus pais. Mas estava tudo bem. Ele estava acostumado com isso de qualquer forma!

Uma mentira; não estava "tudo bem", ele odiava isso.

Mesmo as pessoas que não o atormentavam constantemente não eram realmente legais com ele. Como Wendy Testaburger; ela sempre fala que é uma pessoa que quer igualdade para ambos os sexos e que as pessoas deveriam ser vistas todas iguais, se é de sexo, cor de pele, ou nacionalidade diferente, não importava. Ela é uma hipócrita completa.  
Seu monólogo só funciona quando era para pessoas que eram amigas dela; ela não se importava com os outros.  
Mesmo assim, o jeito como ela nunca ergueu a voz ou a mão para Pip e tentou conversar com as amigas sobre isso era admirável.

Bem, no momento, ele estava cansado.

Mesmo com o diretor do PC liderando a escola, isso não significava que as pessoas não encontrariam pontos cegos na escola ou esperariam para espancá-lo mais tarde. Então, ele passou o dia tentando se concentrar em suas atividades; enquanto, obviamente, tentando fugir de seus agressores. Bem.. pelo menos seus professores não podiam mandá-lo para a detenção por nada - apenas para o Sr. Mackey no máximo.

No final, ele conseguiu terminar o dia na escola em bom estado: sem dores de cabeça, pequenos hematomas e seu chapéu não foi roubado nem uma vez! Mesmo faltando dinheiro na hora do almoço, não era nada que ele não pudesse sobreviver sem.

Claro, a sorte nunca pode estar ao seu lado por muito tempo.

Aquela maldita cidade de montanha esquecida do mundo. Por que tudo de ruim tinha que acontecer bem ali?

Por alguma razão, alguém pensou que abrir os portões daquela fábrica de imbecis, que por algum motivo colocava bundas em animais era uma boa ideia, e eles obviamente começaram a atacar. Afinal eles são animais, idiota.

O processo que quase todo mundo já estava acostumado era correr o mais rápido possível e se trancar em casa para esperar o problema ser resolvido por si mesmo. E era isso que nosso amigo britânico iria fazer.

Agora; Eu vou tirar a dúvida. Mesmo com o ensino de cavalheiro, as boas notas e sempre se mostrar feliz, ninguém lhe disse que deveria olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar?


	3. Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu acho q passei metade do capitulo só detalhando os lugares

Phillip percebeu o que estava acontecendo cerca de 2 segundos antes da atual batida, e sua primeira e única reação possível foi fechar os olhos e esperar pelo impacto

O que nunca chegou

Ele pensou que doeria muito, uma das piores dores de sua vida, mas ele nunca realmente chegou a sentir

Em contraparte; ele não conseguia se mover

Ele não conseguia mover nenhum músculo; nem abrir os olhos e nem sair da pose que havia se colocado

E ele também não conseguia sentir nada; ele apenas sabia que estava exatamente da mesma maneira, mas na verdade não conseguia sentir nada.

Ele realmente pensou que morrer doeria mais

Será que ele morreu no mesmo exato momento do acidente?

Isso fazia algum sentido no fim

Ele sentiu medo; não assustado em antecedência pela maneira como sabia que algo ruim estava para acontecer, mas sim assustado pela maneira como ele não sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer

Dói menos se você pelo menos souber como vai levar uma surra; você pode pelo menos se preparar mentalmente para isso.

Pip não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ele passou assim, embora isso não importasse nem um pouco para ele, ele estava com mais medo do que aconteceria quando ele voltasse a sentir seu corpo, e se ele tivesse ido para o inferno? Parecia assustador. Apenas seus pensamentos estavam realmente funcionando, sua primeira ideia foi sobre contar os segundos, mas ele percebeu que era inútil algum tempo depois; não que fosse importante, ele não se importava, não quando ele estava estranhamente se sentindo melhor do que há muito tempo em sua vida.

Uma das únicas coisas que sentiu com seu corpo entorpecido foram os hematomas; Eles pareciam pesados e doíam um pouco. Pip queria muito coçá-los. Mas então só parou; ele podia sentir que eles não estavam mais lá. Ele também se sentiu mais leve, e então começou a realmente sentir as coisas ao redor - por mais que não houvesse realmente nada ao redor para ele sentir 

Ele estava andando

Ele não sabia para onde, nem por que estava caminhando, ainda assim, ele estava indo para algum lugar. E ele apenas observou; como um espectador de seu próprio corpo. Parecia um pouco engraçado parando para perceber como ele via sempre tudo acontecendo em sua vida passando bem diante de seus olhos. Mas desta vez, ao invés de assistir outras pessoas fazendo coisas e ser arrastado para fazer parte delas, ele estava assistindo "a si mesmo" fazer algo que não queria estar fazendo.

O seu corpo ainda parecia um pouco entorpecido, mas ele não pensou nisso na hora, ele estava com muito medo para esse assunto

Ele continuou observando enquanto seu corpo caminhava por uma sala muito, muito branca. Uma sala muito branca e sem nada dentro além dele. Ele não sabia dizer quando o chão começava e quando a parede acabava.

Isso era um caminho de ida para a loucura

Se Phillip fosse quem controlava seu corpo, ele teria se sentado no chão e esperado que algo acontecesse.

Ainda; devemos lembrar que ele não era.

Ele se viu andando por alguns minutos, parecia muito cansativo para sua cabeça, ele ficaria seriamente louco se continuasse tentando encontrar sentido naquela sala vazia.

Ele caminhou em uma linha reta até que parou em um passo brusco e alto, logo estendendo a mão para segurar em algum lugar da parede, na qual ele puxou a parede que se abriu.

Ok, na verdade aquilo era uma porta.

Quando saiu, a atmosfera estava mais pesada que o seu próprio corpo, e sem vento nenhum, sentiu que ia ser esmagado no primeiro segundo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o total controle do corpo voltando; e finalmente olhou em volta.

Era tudo vermelho. Ou ao menos muito do lugar. Quero dizer, vermelho era na verdade a cor favorita de Pip, mas o contexto do lugar parecia realmente assustador.

A coisa em que ele estava pisando - que ele acreditava ser algum tipo de pedra - parecia algo muito bizarro; era quente, parecia um lugar onde algum monte de fogo parou de queimar recentemente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia frio, como qualquer outra pedra em que você pisasse, e também era perturbador, Pip nunca pensou que sentiria estar pisando em algum lugar ser um ato perturbador, parecia que a cada passo alguma coisa fosse sair do chão e atacá-lo. Ele nunca pensou que seria intimidado por uma pedra.

Ele estava em algum tipo de abismo de 'céu' aberto, ele conseguia simplesmente sentir que aquele era um lugar muito alto; e ele estava com pavor de cair, claro, ele já havia morrido, mas ele não sabia o que aconteceria se ele morresse uma segunda vez, e ele não sabia se ia doer; muito provavelmente sim, já que ele estava no inferno.

O céu era vermelho e escuro. Ao mesmo tempo que ele conseguia ver tudo, como num dia nublado, mas parecia algo pior, muito pior. Talvez fosse porque ele podia ouvir o "vento" falando com ele. Eram murmúrios de luto e ameaças, ao mesmo tempo que uma parte deles parecia gritar, mas era tudo no mesmo volume, uma bagunça de vozes muito confusa para o nosso pobre menino de ouro entender.

Ele então percebeu que havia um grupo de pessoas bem perto dele, cercado por algumas criaturas que pareciam estar tentando parecer amigáveis; porém seus dentes afiados, chifres, caudas, asas e facetas deformadas não ajudaram em nada.

Sem uma real escolha, ele se meteu no meio dos humanos lá dentro da roda, ainda confuso, mas aparentemente era algum tipo de apresentação - ele teve essa ideia depois de ler o gigantesco "BEM-VINDO AO INFERNO!" escrito com o que Pip sinceramente preferia acreditar que é tinta vermelha, na qual estava escrita em um quadro em seu caminho para a roda humana

Pip tinha um ensino vêemente religioso por parte de sua irmã, cunhado e prima, ele sabia que as criaturas eram demônios, e que com certeza estava no inferno, mas não parecia tão assustador quanto ele pensou que era. Ele foi ensinado que, no momento em que chegasse, ele seria saudado por demônios e criaturas viscosas sem uma forma verdadeira - esta parte realmente estava certa, ele precisava admitir - e mesmo olhando para a atmosfera intimidante que aquele lugar exalava por si só, Pip não sentiu nem um pouco do medo que pensou que sentiria.

No momento, era meio irônico pensar que Phillip tinha mais medo das pessoas em sua escola do que demônios reais, criaturas na qual o disseram que devorariam sua carne e destruiriam sua alma no momento em que notassem sua presença.

Logo, os demônios se uniram em um ponto próximo a algum tipo de portão, aparentemente saudando alguém. Talvez era alguém importante? Muito provavelmente, é claro, se eles tivessem algum tipo de anarquia no inferno. O que Pip foi ensinado que existe - mas, claro, naquele ponto ele estava questionando cada ponto de sua existência, sabendo que algumas das coisas que aprendera não eram verdadeiras; levando em consideração de que havia algum tipo de doação de biscoitos na frente da roda em que ele estava; ele obviamente pegou um pouco, afinal ele estava com fome! Eles certamente tinham um gosto melhor do que a comida de sua escola.

Logo, a coisa para a qual os demônios olhavam aparentemente deixou de ser interessante, pois se dissiparam rapidamente.

Phillip viu que não era um o quê, nem um por quê, mas sim um quem. Era um dos demônios que pareciam quase humanos, aquele em específico parecia um pouco mais novo que ele, mesmo que ele pudesse estar errado; Pip é alguém muito baixo. Ele também parecia que não tomava sol há muito tempo - é claro , Pip não esperava que alguém tomasse um banho de sol, considerando que não havia um sol de verdade no inferno, e não, ele não sabia de onde a iluminação estava vindo -, ele também tinha um cabelo um pouco grande, que não passava do peito, mas acabava por parecer um pouco maior do que na verdade era, porque era muito bagunçado - é sério que ninguém o ensinou a usar um pente? -, ele estava vestido com uma roupa completamente preta que parecia até barata, mas ficava óbvio que ele não era pobre ao somente dar uma olhada em todo o ouro que o adornava. - dava uma bela decorada de um modo estranho, Pip nunca pensou que ele acharia bonito alguém que utilizasse pulseiras e brincos de ouro para decorar a cauda, as asas e os chifres.

Ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia um completo estranho, ele também parecia estranhamente familiar, Phillip não conseguia compreender o porquê, então ele só acreditou que sua mente estava apenas criando coisas, ele leu sobre substituição mental, então ele decidiu que não era nada para se preocupar.

O homem discursou por cerca de quinze minutos em algum tipo de estágio barato sobre as regras do inferno e algumas coisas sobre o lugar em que ele estava - aparentemente algum tipo de porto de almas - enquanto os demônios que cercavam o ciclo humano começaram a dividi-los em filas - que o homem disse mais tarde que era para separar quais grupos iriam para qual camada do inferno.

Pip começou a tentar interagir com algumas das pessoas da sua fila, sentindo que algo estava errado

Claro, isso pode soar que é porque ele nunca teve uma interação saudável com outro ser humano, mas não era exatamente por isso, era alguma outra coisa, ele decidiu olhar ao redor ao mesmo tempo que ouviu alguns suspiros de algumas pessoas atrás dele

Alguém estava realmente correndo até ele de verdade?

Claro, sua primeira reação natural foi tentar abraçar a si mesmo em uma forma realmente patética de proteção. Ele estava preparado para uma mordida ou alguma dor imensurável. Bem, padre Maxi disse a ele que alguns demônios cometeriam canibalismo, mas ele não pensou que seria o primeiro a sofrer

Ele deveria estar esperando por isso; todo mundo o odiava de qualquer maneira

Claro, a última coisa que ele esperava era um abraço, seu coração batia tanto que sentia que teria um ataque cardíaco! Foi abraço um pouco aconchegante na medida do possível, e ele não soube o que fazer no primeiro momento, sua mente estava gritando sobre milhões de possibilidades, principalmente quando percebeu que era o mesmo homem do palco

Quando foi a última vez que ele havia recebido um abraço?

Ele logo percebeu que o homem estava tremendo, e foi então que Pip realmente reagiu e estendeu a mão para abraçá-lo de volta - se o homem de cabelos negros estava tão desesperado para abraçá-lo, de todas as pessoas, ele deve estar tendo uma péssima vida

Quando o abraço finalmente se partiu - algo ótimo para Pip, ele estava ficando um pouco desesperado com a possibilidade do outro homen começar a chorar - Phillip percebeu que eles não estavam realmente no mesmo lugar de antes; era uma sala escura e vermelha, chamando mais atenção aos ornamentos dourados, visto que eles brilhavam levemente ao refletir a luz externa, também havia uma grande bagunça, alguns CDs jogados fora de onde deveriam estar, algumas roupas caídas perto do armário, um espelho quebrado com algumas notas ao redor e pedaços de papel jogados por toda parte.

Parecia um quarto normal de adolescente

Claro; o quarto de um adolecente rico, vendo que nem o papel parecia barato - Pip nem sabia que haviam papéis que eram caros até agora - e por algum motivo tudo parecia tranquilo, silencioso demais, já que estávamos conversando sobre o inferno. Para onde foram todos os sussurros?

A sala estava em completo silêncio, com Phillip ainda muito assustado e ainda tentando se acalmar, ele tentou olhar pela janela; e desistiu alguns segundos depois, pois além de uma árvore com algumas maçãs não havia nada de interessante para olhar - Pip queria saber se elas eram comestíveis

"Sinto muito" ok, Pip não esperava isso - o que estava acontecendo era algo que Pip não esperava em nenhuma hipótese, na verdade, ele nem esperava ser forçado a pisar nos EUA em primeiro lugar, mas aqui estamos, não é? "Eu estava.. animado para vê-lo novamente" Ok, 'porréssa. Então, eles realmente já se conheceram antes? Ainda assim, Phillip não se lembrava de nada além do mesmo sentimento nostálgico de antes. Pip percebeu que ele estava olhando para algum lugar da sala, mas era muito escuro para ele olhar com clareza, provavelmente não era algo importante.

"Uh.. desculpe- acho que posso não ser quem você está procurando .." aquele que Pip pensava que era o dono do quarto se virou tão rápido para olhar para ele que poderia ser comparado a uma coruja, Pip achou um pouco engraçado, mas não era o momento para risos "Eu não acho que me lembro de você- na verdade, acho que nunca te conheci em algum lugar" o olhar que ele recebeu em troca o fez se arrepender de suas palavras no exato momento em que elas saíram da sua boca, por mais que não fosse um olhar intimidante

Foi um olhar de pânico

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ler!


End file.
